Help for Uneasy Souls
by Carnesse
Summary: Paranormal AU! Teen!jolras! Enjolras really wished these people would stop asking for his help.


**A/N: So first fanfiction… Nervous as heck over here, YAY. Please leave a review if you enjoyed my writing at the end… And I know that starting of with an AU as your first ever writing is risky, but hey! So was planning the revolution... And we all know how that turned out. 0.0 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these WONDERFUL characters.**

**Warnings: Child abuse, mentions of self-harm.**

**Also, as I am new, this is un-beta'd so all mistake are mine and mine alone.**

A gentle tapping woke Enjolras from his sleep. He used to be a very difficult boy to wake up, sleeping until noon, but after the death of his mother one year ago the slightest touch woke him, a useful survival skill when living with his father.

A groan escaped Enjolras's lips as he slowly opened his eyes from his slumber. Every inch of his body ached from last night's beating, and the scars on his arm ached, a sure sign one of his visitors was here, once again asking for help that Enjolras couldn't provide.

At the foot of his bed there was a small boy, no older then 10, with a startlingly red head of hair. His clothes were torn and dirty and he was dripping wet. His large green eyes were filled with hope as he looked at Enjolras. "Mr…" He began slowly, clearing his throat. "Mr. Enjolras?"

Enjolras stretched, "Yes, that's me."

A smile spread over the pale face of the child. "Mr., you have to help me! Mama told me about you. You helped her, and you help me!" He said excitedly.

"Shh… Not so loud!"Enjolras hissed. "We do NOT want to wake my father, even if he does lay in his own drunken slumber…" He continued bitterly, hands clenching into fists.

Enjolras looked up with a start as he felt a cold hand on his wrist. The young boy was smiling with understanding. "I know Mr. Enjolras… I know." He said with a knowledge that went way beyond his years. "But you'll be ok."

This sudden display of affection nearly brought Enjolras to tears. He certainly did feel the unwelcome pricking in his eyes. Turning away to hide the shine in his eyes, he asked in a rough voice, "What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "I'm Benedicte Rochette."

Enjolras smiles at the young boy and places his feet on his wooden floor. He stands up and pulls the young, wet boy into a hug. "I promise I won't leave you to roam this earth. I swear I'll help you." He whispered into Benedicte's ear.

There is a pause before Benedicte whispers, so softly that if there was any other sound in the entire house, Enjolras would have missed it. "Thank you…"

Enjolras smiles himself before pulling away. "So… Where'd it happen?" He says, getting right down to business. Normally he would have turned down this client, but there was something about this boy that seemed to remove any thought of not helping him straight from Enjolras's mind.

"The lake." Benedicte replies softly, as he shifts from foot to foot, not meeting Enjolras's eyes.

Enjolras nods. There seemed to be a lot of clients coming to him asking for his help specifically with that part of town. "And do you know what time?"

"The sun was setting… I don't know that actual time though… I'm sorry…" Benedicte responded.

"Hey. It's ok. Considering what happened, I don't blame you." Comforted Enjolras. "I'm going to assume it didn't happen last night, right?"

Benedicte looked up to meet Enjolras's eyes for the first time after the hug. "R-right…" He stammered.

"Last question, ok?" Enjolras asked. When Benedicte nodded, Enjolras continued. 'What message do you want me to deliver?"

Benedicte smiled. "I want you to tell my brother that I'm ok. And that the book is in my bottom drawer of my dresser."

Enjolras nodded, writing it down in his neat, precise handwriting. "As you wish, Benedicte."

Benedicte's smile spread even wider. "Thank you." He whispered, before gently fading from sight.

Enjolras sighed, before flopping back on his bed. He ran a hand over his eyes before asking tiredly, "When will the dead stop asking for my help?"

**So, that's the end, but I may continue it if there is enough interest. If you do want me to continue, tell me in a review and maybe answer a few questions too. Question 1) How OOC was it? Question 2) Should I put in Les Amis and if so, should they be ghosts or alive? Question 3) Do you have any ideas for where this story should go? If you don't want it to continue, could you please just answer Question 1 and maybe your initial thoughts on the story?**


End file.
